These Anonymous Musings
by amelia-jessica-pond
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Karen leaves a racy note for Matt along with his paperwork.
It started on Monday. The note amongst the papers for the Mallardi case. Matt shuffles through his papers in haste and accidentally gives himself a paper cut on his left thumb. He sucks on it to stop the blood, then continues reading. Turns out this was the wrong batch of paper. He scoots his chair back and reached into the drawer on his right side, and retrieves the correct papers. He pulls the paperclip off and sets the papers on top of the manilla folder he found them in. He straightens the papers again this time carefully, (he learned from last time) then begins running his fingers along the tiny bumps on the documents in still in a rush to finish.

"Blah… Blah… Assault…Blah, Blah, Mr. Mallardi was on vacation at the time…How does it feel when I touch you?… Matt stops immediately. What the fuck?! He must have read it wrong. Was this even the right testimony?

Matt runs his index over the sentence again. This time, slower, careful. "How - does - it - feel - when - I - touch - you?" He stops and lists the possible situations. Maybe the pages got mixed up with someone's erotica down at the court? Maybe one of the witnesses actually said this on the stand, and Foggy forgot to mention. Scratch that. Something like this would be **very** memorable.

Matt ignores it and keeps reading, only to find out realizes that the message continues.

"If you only knew how it feels to see your face when you come! To know my touch can get you there is the best feeling in the entire world. I wonder if you feel the same. What is it like to know that you make me climax every time we fuck?"

He decides that he's had enough. God Karen might KILL him if she discovered the note from this mystery person. He can finish his studying later, after the blush has gone away. Matt straightens his tie and takes several breaths to calm himself down, then separates the paper from the file.

In the other room, Karen looks through the glass and smiles to herself.

Karen -1 Matt - 0

On the second day, Foggy comes into work early. He sees Karen placing a note on Matt's desk.

"Hey K-dog! What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She blurts out.

"Calm down. I won't call the police or anything. He thinks. "Do I need to?"

Foggy walks over the desk and grabs the note, faster than Karen's hand darting out to make sure he doesn't get hold of it.

"Oooh, Red stationary… and in braille. Somebody's fancy!"

"It's for Matt's birthday. I've been giving him little notes here and there leading up to the big day. It's nothing, really Foggy."

"Hopeless romance. K, I'm touched!"

Foggy runs his index over the bumps and pretends like he can read it. He bugs his eyes out, and Karen gets as red as a tomato.

"Yo-You can read that?!"

"Of course, Matt thought me during the college days." Foggy flashes her a smug look, then reads more of the note. "Is this what goes down in the Murdock household?! What about your daughter?! "Does she see these scandalous actions?!"

Karen feels lightheaded. Her face a blood red.

"God, Karen, are you okay? Foggy asks.

"Don't worry, I can't really read braille. Relax."

Foggy hands it back over to Karen and begins walking over to his side of the office.

"You kinda told on yourself anyway with those expressions, Karen."

"It's really nothing Foggy!" Karen asserts.

Karen quickly hides the note within Matt's notes then returns to her desk and continues her typing from earlier. Her heart beating at a rapid pace and her face now downgraded from deep red to a light pink.

Matt enters the office ten or so minutes later, with baby Olivia in the crook of his left arm. He sets his cane against the door frame and walks over to Karen's desk to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hi, my beautiful Girl!" Karen states while gazing into the green eyes of her babbling six month old daughter.

"So I guess I'm not beautiful anymore. Just Olive is." Matt says with mock offense.

"Yep. You're the worse looking man I've ever set my eyes on. I'm only with you for the insurance." Karen replies jokingly.

Karen takes Olivia into her arms, and Matt strolls into the kitchen area to make some coffee. Foggy emerges from his side of the office to greet his Goddaughter.

"Hey there Olive!"

Olivia makes an unpleasant face. "Come on, it's your uncle fog! You know,the best man you'll ever meet!"

Olivia still stares at him, Deadpan.

Foggy makes a funny face and Olivia smiles and giggles in response.

"That's more like it."

Matt comes back, two cups of steaming black coffees in hand.

"Fog, You want one?"

"Did Karen make it?"

"No."

"Then in that case, absolutely."

"Hey!" Karen shouts and hits Foggy on his arm.

"Karen, You want some?'

"No thanks. Gotta set good examples for this one."

She holds Olive up to her gaze.

"Liv, Don't ever drink coffee. You'll be in your twenties and under five feet tall! Just like uncle Foggy!" Karen says in a childish voice.

"Karen, we're like the same height."

She sticks out her tongue.

Matt laughs and returns to his side of the office. Once sat down, Matt goes through his daily routine. Pull out the documents, make sure they're the right ones, read the page numbers to make sure they're in order, straighten them, read.

Everything was going just great until he reached page five. Matt feels the texture of the paper was different than the rest of the file, obviously it wasn't supposed to be there, but he continues.

"One more thing I must add: I absolutely love it when you touch me. Your touch makes me feel like a giddy teenager. Your touch make my heart beat faster, My eyes sparkle… I absolutely love your hands. Especially when they're on my breasts, my ass, when your fingers are inside me-"

God, not this again. He feels as he needs a shower and a visit to Father Lantom.

"What the fuck?" Matt shouts out of confusion. Where are these coming from!

Karen covers Olivia's ears and feels a sense of pride. Matt appears in the doorway of his office.

"Karen, before I say anything, this is not my fault, I think it's the girl down at the office. She's always had a thing-"

Karen looks and sees both of the notes in his hand.

"Babe, calm down, I'm not mad."

"You don't even know what they are yet."

"I do actually."

Matt rubs his left temple.

"Why wouldn't you be mad? Somebody is leaving me erotic notes!"

Foggy shouts from his office, "What kind of kinky mess are you involved in now Matt !?"

He walks in and immediately sees the red note in Matt's hand. His eyes widen and he looks at Karen for answers. Her expression is self explanatory.

"So I WAS right."

Karen ignores Foggy and walks over to Matt, Olivia on her left hip.

She whispers in his ear "Happy Birthday, Matt." His heartbeat falters.

She continues walking to the bathroom to change Olivia's diaper


End file.
